


The Sounds Of The City I: Early Morning

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sounds Of The City [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Maple sap in the morning.





	The Sounds Of The City I: Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a little something before I turn to evil. :) 
> 
> Story Notes: Pairing: Benny/Ray V.  
>  Category: Sap, Pure Sap!  
>  Rating: PG-13
> 
> * * *
> 
> (c) March 3, 2001
> 
> * * *

Tentative fingers of light crawled across the mussed covers of the bed, male limbs sprawled and entwined half-in and half-out. A baby wailed several apartments down, the paper-thin walls carrying the sound. Someone turned on a faucet, the water running noisily as a lone driver cruising down the street honked his car horn. 

Ray heard the sounds as he drifted up from sleep. He was accustomed to the sounds and smells of the rundown apartment building in the early morning now. He knew which apartment's plumbing knocked, and who would cook bacon and eggs every morning. He knew that when Arnie the schizophrenic started talking on top of his lungs, traversing the length of West Racine, it was exactly six-fifteen, and when old Mr. Chavez cooked chili for his breakfast. 

Ray's eyes were closed during this medley of sound. He could hear Dief sleeping peacefully in the corner, and as he snuggled closer to Benny, his lover's heartbeat. He smelled Benny's scent, a smile playing around his lips as he thought of how Benny a thing that was to think. His hand slid up the satin skin of his lover's leg, then his strong thigh. He rested it on the almost-feminine hip as he pictured the ivory skin in his mind's eye. 

For a cool Canadian, Benny was remarkably warm. Ray remembered the warmth of his partner last night. Hot, in fact. Ray gently stroked the silken hip, then slid his hand up the ribs and to one broad shoulder. A trusting and relaxed Benny still slept. That warmed Ray, to think that Benny trusted him so much that he would forego awaking before the sun came up and simply sleep in his lover's arms. 

Benny's breathing was soft and gentle. Ray's left leg was draped over his lover's, Ray shivering slightly at the coolness of the room. He began a search mission with his long, elegant foot, finally snagging the blanket and kicking it over their legs. Warmer now, he burrowed closer to Benny, his arm encircling his beloved's waist as his hairy chest brushed Benny's side. 

A teakettle whistled as Ray fell back to sleep. 

* * *

End


End file.
